Apartments
by QuickSilver5
Summary: The kitchen staff complained; now the dragon knights need an apartment. First Fic!!!
1. Default Chapter

Draqueen made a beautiful picture in the dawn light, and the peaceful silence--  
  
was soon broken by an enraged elf.  
  
Aww, c'mon Rune, can't it wait? I haven't finished sleeping yet! Thatz whined.  
  
No!! Now get up, The Lord wants to talk to us! Rune was trying to drag the reluctant Thatz from bed.  
  
Do we get to hunt demons? Rune almost jumped as a chipper voice interupted his efforts. Turning quickly, he found himself nose-to-nose with a wide-eyed, slim boy with a slightly insane smile.   
  
Just . . . get . . . going . . . The blond managed weakly in the face of this enthusiasim, one eyebrow twitching.  
  
Rath dashed off at high speed. Rune sweatdropped.  
  
That was . . . interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that you're all *cough*finally*cough here, I have an important announcement to make. Lord Lykouleon began.  
  
We're getting a raise!?  
  
  
  
Be quiet!!  
  
Ahh, no,it's just that due to a number of complaints, mostly from the kitchen staff, I'm now requiring that you live in a seperate apartment.  
  
Thatz's eyes were bigger and shinier than ever. Rath was shrugging.  
  
whine-whine . . .  
  
The Dragon Lord gave Rune a bag that was filled with gold coins, by the sound of it. Now all you have to do is buy it.  
  
whiiiiiinnnnnneeeeeeeeee . . .  
  
"GOLD!! Gimme, Rune!"  
  
"whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee . . ."


	2. A Demon Appears!

  
Disclaimer : I forgot this earlier. Dragon Knights no mine. Sue and you get . . . a lot of books. And some dusty stuffed animals. Some more books. A broken kaleidoscope. Even more books . . . @.@ too many books . . .  
  
Someone wanted to know why the kitchen staff complained. They had to cook for Thatz. Pity the kitchen staff. They need it.  
  
Sorry I didn't have this up earlier.  
  
*Skibit* = thoughts  
  
(Skibit) = me  
  
= spoken stuff (did you really need to know that . . .)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Demon Appears!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*This is great. Now I have to rent an apartment, buy the furniture, get insurance for fires, floods, and earthquakes, not to mention get food . . . for . . . . Thatz . . . . . . I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead . . .*   
  
Rune whimpered. Life was not being nice to him today. It was out to get him.  
  
Come on, Rath! It'll be fun! Besides, you might hear a rumor about demons . . .Thatz pleaded, attempting to get his fellow Dragon Knight to agree.  
  
Rath's eyes glittered.  
  
*And know they're going to go to (this is what I like about french verbs. Not half so many to's) some bar and leave me to deal with everything . . .*  
  
Rune, can we go out for a bit? We'll come back before seven o'clock, and we can find you with the dragons . . . Rath and Thatz looked up at Rune with huge puppy eyes.  
  
You had better be serious about the se- Rune began.  
  
Yay!! Thank you!! Rath and Thatz took off at high speed,.  
  
Wh-Wha? Sigh . . . Rune was becoming depressed by the magnitude of his work load. *They're always running off. Oh well. I guess it's for-*  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Rune dashed forward, intent on finding the cause of the disturbance. He didn't have long to wait. He did, however, wish he had a while to wait. But that's beside the point.  
  
Puny mortal!! Do you truly believe you can escape me?! A demon with long, purple hair and four arms was shouting at . . . . . a large backpack?!?!?!  
  
*Why did those two have to run off and leave me to deal with this mess?* Rune sighed again. *Even more important; WHY ME!?!?!*  
  
Now give me that backpack, foolish human!! The demon displayed her twenty elongated claws as her hair flew out behind her. The humans, meanwhile, had wisely formed a terrified stampede out of that particular street, believing that chaos and carnage were soon to follow. This prediction would turn out to be true. As soon as Rune picked himself up from being stampeded over. Which could take a while.  
  
The backpack stood up. You know, I always thought demons were interested in treasure and stuff like that, not research . . . . It began in an innocent and confused tone of voice. I mean, if the research was about treasure, than yes, I could believe that you had a reason to want my backpack. Only it isn't about treasure, it's about fai-  
  
Shut. Up. Mortal Demons don't like logical ramblings. They believe it's an oxymoron. It doesn't help that they're right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mwa-ha-ha. I'm mean to Rune.  
  
R&R please.   
  
First person to correctly guess who the person in front of the backpack is gets something dedicated to them. As long as it's not Pokemon/Digimon/Sailor Moon/Something no one's heard of.  
  
Also, the first person to find my grammatical error gets something else dedicated to them. I encourage correct usage of the english language. Go figure.  
  
Suggestions are welcome, and I won't update again until I have at least five reviews.


	3. Love at first sight?

Like I said in Water's course' I'm trying to get to work on updating. So, there will be a new chapter for Apartments'. Go me.  
  
Also! This chapter will have a bit of shounen-ai.  
  
Rune sighed. As an overworked government employee, it was not his job to interfere with random disputes in the middle of the street. That was someone else's job. It was currently his job to find an apartment for himself and his friends, as well as supplies and insurance. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was the only person with enough authority and experience to deal with the situation, as none of the Dragon Officers were here. It was supposed to be their job to dispose of demons within the cities limits, as the Dragon Knights traveled the country to take care of more powerful and elusive demons that preyed on the smaller villages that were scattered around the continent.  
  
In a practiced movement, Rune drew his sword and charged the demon, intending to cut her in half. With a growl, the demon turned to face the incoming danger, to late to dodge. With a satisfied smirk, Rune found himself cutting . . . air? Confused, he looked down, and realized, rather belatedly, that the demon had tripped and was now sprawled over the cobbled street.  
  
That looks rather uncomfortable. The person in front of the backpack had decided to approach, but still kept a bit of distance between himself and Rune. He looked to be in his early twenties, with a thick, spiky mess of black hair, and a lean, lightly muscled form.  
  
He stepped forward, but suddenly stopped in shock. The large eyes got even bigger as they ran over Rune's form, stopping at his face. Confused, Rune blinked as the stranger stepped forward almost reverently, and expression of awe on his face.  
  
Beautiful . . . . The stranger murmured, reaching a trembling hand out to grasp Rune's. Would . . . Would you marry me?  
  
Rune stared in shock. It was, after all, the first time that anyone had ever proposed to him, male or female. And this . . . this _stranger_ had only met him seconds ago!  
  
Oblivious to Rune's confusion, the black haired man babbled on, gaining speed as he went on. Of course, it wouldn't be right now . . . unless you wanted to, of course, and I certainly wouldn't object, not really, but I mean, this is kind of sudden, and I don't even have a ring for you, or any flowers, but you are truly beautiful, and I've never met anyone who looked anything like you, and it would be nice to go on a few dates, meet your parents, maybe have a picnic in the country, but we would have to make sure that there weren't any demons there, but you seem to be really good with that sword, so I suppose we wouldn't have to worry about demons, but it's not really romantic to confess your love only to be interrupted by some demon, and-  
  
Woah. Stop. Slow down for a minute. What are you talking about? Rune was wide eyed in a state of complete panic, trying desperately to make the stranger let go of his hand. Who are you, anyhow?   
  
The . . . _thing_ attached to Runes arm blinked. Huh? Oh, right. My name's Nohiro, and I don't really know where I'm from. Nohiro, looked down at his leather boots for a second, blushing, before looking up again and darting forward to kiss Rune.  
  
Nohiro moaned softly into the girls sweet, soft lips. She tasted of fresh rain, and smelled like the smell that doesn't have a word but is present just after the rain has stopped and is a mixture of fresh grass and clean air . . . She was perfect.  
  
She had long, delicate hands, that had no calluses, despite the fact that she obviously wielded the large sword often. There was no wedding ring, either, so she wasn't married; he had checked, when he took her hand in his own. She had a tall, lean form covered in firm muscles, with sculpted limbs and soft, graceful curves. Her long, silky blond hair reached slightly past her waist, and his fingers slid easily through it to grasp the back of neck. Her soft, graceful neck that curved oh so softly, almost like a swan's, leading up to the delicate features of her lovely face.  
  
And her eyes . . . her eyes were a deep blue that he could drown in forever, reminding him of serene mountain lakes.   
  
So absorbed was he in kissing the girl, that he didn't notice as the demon, recovering from it's previous fall, decided to try attacking again.  
  
He did, however, notice that something rather large and heavy was tackling him rather effectively. Ugh . . . too . . . heavy . . .  
  
The weight above him suddenly stilled. Are you implying that I am _fat_?! It shrieked in a scandalized tone.  
  
Rune looked at the demon, who was currently beating up that . . . hentai . . . and smiled. Sometimes, it was enough to make you believe in cosmic justice.  
  
Are you sure it's this way, Thatz?  
  
Uhh . . .  
  
  
  
Maybe it's this way?  
  
That's what you said last time. And now we're stuck in the sewer system, instead of going clubbing. It was true; the two knights were in the middle of the sewers, trying unsuccessfully to find their way out without being covered in sludge.  
  
You're the one who insisted on taking the stupid short cut!  
  
Well, you should of stopped me!  
  
Yarrrr . . .  
  
Rath and Thatz were having a few troubles of their own.  
  
Glah . . . This took me so long to write . . . And I'm still not satisfied! Sheesh, these things take forever sometimes.  
  
And, out of curiosity, does anyone want to be my beta? I keep on getting the feeling I need one.  
  
For some wierd reason, I want to shish kabob some one. Just roast them over an open fire, and watch them squirm and beg for mercy . . .  
  
Why do I get the feeling I just scared any potential beta's away?


End file.
